Flowers High School
by ShadowStalker2008
Summary: Kagome is in her Sophmore year, and things aren't going so great. Inuyasha is being a jerk, and things are bad. Until she runs into the perfect guy.... Or so she thinks. R&R Please! Parings will be a surprise!
1. First Day and Introductions

Shadow: Hello, Hello.... Another story.... And this time it's a High School Fic!  
  
Death: Another story... Another day....  
  
Shadow: Well anyway.... ENJOY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First Day and Introductions~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walks quietly by her best friend Sango, both thinking about the first day of school the next day. "Kagome, I can't believe we go back to school tomorrow." "Yeah... I know this summer was just too short!"  
  
"Yeah, with us going on family vacations during different times of the summer we couldn't do anything." Sango looks curisously down at her feet. "I bet the whole boy population, would love to have the school hotty back."  
  
"Whatever Sango." "Kagome you know its true! Let's see how many boys asked you out last year? Umm... maybe just about all of them." "Ok... Ok... I still don't wanna go back!" Sango starts giggling uncontrollably. "What! WHAT?" "Kagome look behind you!"  
  
Kagome turns around slowly to see Miroku being chased by a bunch of ducks. "Miroku need any help!" "Ahh! Lady Kagome... I'm quite fnind but thankyou for your offer." Kagome turns back to Sango still laughing. "Anyway I'll see you at school tomorrow." "Yeah bye!!1"  
  
=Next Morning=  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock. 'Sigh.... I can never get enough sleep.' She turns off her alarm clock and falls back down onto her pillow. 'Maybe a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Souta was screaming in her ear. "AAHH! What! What, is the house burning down." "Nope... your just late!" Souta answers happily. Kagome glances at the clock.  
  
"But it's only 7:00." "Kagome.... My brain dead sister... YOU FORGOT TO SET YOUR CLOCK FORWARD LAST NIGHT!" Kagome sits there for a few seconds to fully register what he says.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I'm late!!!!" Kagome runs into the bathroom to get ready leaving a smirking Souta staring after her. 'Gets her every time.' Kagome runs out of the bathroom in record time fully clothed  
  
. She runs down stairs into her mother who is fixing some breakfast. "Hullo Kagome. Why are you in such a rush this morning?" "Mom! That is a really stupid question! It's 8:10 now!" "Kagome... look at the clock one last time." Kagome takes a look at the clock, and screams out,"SOUTAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Souta peeks his head from out of his room. 'I'm in trouble now!' "Kagome settle down, breakfast is almost ready. Now you can get a nice breakfast for a long day at school!"  
  
"Mommm, do you have to rub it in?" "Why yes I do. While your at school today, I am at home resting! What a good day today is going to be!!" "Oh just rub it in." Kagome takes a seat on the couch waiting for her breakfast to be done.  
  
10 minutes later Kagome is outside of her shrine waiting for her friend Sango. 'I bet she is still asleep! Grr... I could've been asleep, but no, Souta had to go wake me up!'  
  
"Kagome, wait up! You sure are in a hurry this morning. And I thought you would atleast still be in bed." "Souta woke me up this morning. Little demon boy.... I am going to get my revenge on him, even if it costs me being grounded!" "Whatever Kagome, that's what you said last week."  
  
"Last week was different!" "How so?" "I could've gotten more sleep!" "Rightt.... Well anyway let's hurry up, so we can get our schedule before everyone else gets there." "Yeah yeah, whatever."  
  
=At School=  
  
"Hentai!!! Why must you always grope me! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN!" "Why no, Lady Sango, you are just so beautiful you mesmerize me and make me do crazy things." "Oh and what about those girls over there." "Where where!"  
  
Kagome stares at them with mild interest. 'Some things never change, no matter how old you get.' She shakes her head and walks off to get her schedule. As she walks to the main lobby, she passes Hojo.  
  
"Kagome! I haven't seen you all summer! Wow you sure have gotten a lot beautiful since the last time I saw you! Would you like me to carry that?"  
  
Kaggome stares at him blankly 'Geez here 5mins and I'm already being bothered. New record!' "No no, everything is fine Hojo. But thanks for asking!"  
  
"Anything for you." "Umm... right." Hojo happily skips away, but trips over his shoelaces. Kagome turns around snickering about what an idiot is and continues to the front desk.  
  
After she gets her schedule she meets up with a very red Sango. "What did Miroku do now?" "He... HE GROPED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! AND THEN HE SAID THAT HE WOULD LOVE TO SEE NAKED PICS OF ME!!!" Kagome covers her mouth to try and hide her giggles but bursts out laughing instead.  
  
"He said all of that!" "Yes he did... And I don't find this at all funny!" "Well I do!"  
  
"Well well, we have the famous Kagome here!" Kagome turns around and stares into the face of a smirking Inuyasha. 'Oh no, just what I need!' "Why hello Inuyasha, what do you want." Kagome hisses. "Why Kagome, can I not talk to one of my friends without wanting something?" Kagome looks suspiciously up at Inuyasha, and says in a calm voice. "So Inuyasha, how are you doing this morning?"  
  
"I was doing fine until I saw you." "Yeah yeah! Well if you would excuse me, I have places to be and people to see." "Bye bye babe."  
  
"Inuyasha... do me a favor." "Yes, what is it dear?" "Never call me babe or dear again unless you value your life." "Feh, whatever. Well I have prettier girls to see right now..."  
  
Inuyasha walks swiftly away into a group of girls and within seconds he has them following him around like lovesick puppies. 'Idiotic, playboy!'  
  
"Come on Sango, lets get your schedule!" "Ok.. Ok..." A few minutes later they compare schedules. "Wow Sango! We have all the exact same classes!" "This is good atleast we won't be alone!"  
  
"Kagomeeee...." Kagome inwardly groans. 'Oh no its...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow: Hehehehe a cliffy! Well the more reviews I get the sooner I update!  
  
Death: So that means review and tell her what's wrong with this story!  
  
Shadow Whatever... Well by for now and remember to review!!  
  
Death: See ya next time!!! 


	2. A Day In Hell

Shadow: Hullo again! The last chapter was better but my computer shut itself down, and I didn't save it  
  
Death: Don't you hate it when that happens!  
  
Shadow: Ok I don't own Inuyasha&Co. even though I wish I did so I can put myself in it, and make him like me!  
  
Death: That's every girl's fantasy... but oh well  
  
Shadow: Well on with chapter 2!  
  
========================Retake of Last Chapter==========================  
  
"Come on Sango, lets get your schedule!" "Ok.. Ok..." A few minutes later they compare schedules. "Wow Sango! We have all the exact same classes!" "This is good atleast we won't be alone!"  
  
"Kagomeeee...." Kagome inwardly groans. 'Oh no its...'  
  
=A Day In Hell=  
  
'Just my luck of running into Kouga.' "Hullo Kouga-kun!" "Sup Kagome, how was your summer? Wow looks like you got a nice tan, just how I want my woman to be." "Kouga... I am not your woman. So please refrain from calling me that!" After saying all of that Kagome stomps away huffing about how idotic the male population is at this school.  
  
She keeps walking look at the ground muttering until she bumps into somebody. "Oh, I'm sorry." "It's alright. What is your name?" "Oh my name is Kagome." Kagome looks him up and down, and decides that he is very cute. He hand dark blue eyes, and long black hair. He was wearing black jeans with a black shirt.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kagome, and my name is....." (AN: It would be rather rude if I left it off right here.) Naraku." "Yes nice to meet you too. Well I gotta go and find my locker. So I'll talk to you later?"  
  
"Yes later. Maybe at lunch?" Kagome stares up at him with bright eyes. "Yeah sure! You can meet my friend Sango and some of my other friends." "Ok bye." "Yeah bye." Kagome walks away happily.  
  
'Maybe school is going to be fun this year.' Kagome skips down the hallway until she runs into her friends Eri and Yuna.  
  
"OMG Kagome I love you outfit. It's so kawaii!" Eri said brightly. "Yeah it is so cute!" Yuna chimed in.  
  
Kagome was wearing a dark red tube top, and black low rise jeans, that fitted her curves perfectly. Yuna was wearing a jean skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a pink tank top. Eri was wearing jean shorts and a blue tanktop.  
  
"I like your clothes too." "Oh and Kagome... who was that HOT boy you were talking to?" "Oh his name is Naraku." "So Kagome.... What's up with you and Hojo?" Kagome stares at Yuna for a long time and finally mutters," Hojo is just a annoying friend..."  
  
"But Hojo is a nice and sensitive boy..." Kagome keeps staring at her and starts laughing. "Are you seriously thinking I should date him! He is a straight up GEEK!"  
  
"Fine but you will see that you need Hojo."  
  
"Yeah... anyway I gotta go and get to my locker and crap like that. See ya later!" Kagome runs down the hallway before her friends can talk to her about Hojo and finally makes it to her locker. 'Whew.... Is everyone out to kill me today?'  
  
"KAGOME!!! Why were you running.... I've been trying to catch up with you." "Oh sorry... just trying to get away from Eri and Yuna." "Pressuring you about Hojo?" "You could say that."  
  
"We meet again Kagome." Kagome turns around to see who said that. "Hi Naraku. This is my friend Sango. Sango this is Naraku." "Nice to meet you Naraku." "As to you." "Um... Kagome can I talk to you for a second?" "Yeah sure. See ya at lunch Naraku."  
  
Kagome gets dragged around the corner waving at Naraku. "Soo... Kagome where and when did you meet him?" "Just now and when I was looking for my locker"  
  
"Ahh I see.... He likes you... and you like him don't you." "Wouldn't you like to know." Kagome runs away from Sango laughing. "I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!!!!"  
  
Sango turns around to go to her locker. 'Kagome is really feeling him. Time for her to get a boyfriend.' "Lady Sango there you are! I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"Miroku what do you want?" "Just to ask you a simple question." "What is it?" "Will you bear my...." "HENTAI!" Sango slaps him and he falls to the ground unconscious. 'He will never learn.'  
  
Sango finally makes it to her locker only to be stopped by Kikyo. "Hey Kikyo! How was your summer?" "Oh it was fine, thanks for asking. So where is Kagome?" "Being tortured by some boys probably some where. And did you see this new boy named Naraku? He was all over Kagome, and she seemed to not mind!" "Ooh is lil Miss Kagome falling for some new guy.... So give me the details!"  
  
After they were done with their conversation they ran off to first period hoping they weren't late.  
  
=1st Period=  
  
"Welcome to Algebra! I am you teacher Mrs. Sancho, and I will be teaching you the fundamentals of math. Any questions?" Everyone stares at her. "Now I want you to complete all of these questions by the end of the period.... Starting NOW"  
  
Kagome stares down at the sheet. 'She has to be crazy. Well better get started.' When she is done she looks up to find Naraku staring at her. A small blush plays across her cheeks and she smiles warmly at him.  
  
"Pssshh... Kagome." Kagome turns to the side and looks at Inuyasha. "What?" "The freak is staring at you. Don't you want him to stop." "He is not a freak, so please don't call him that." "Sure.... I heard he raped this girl at his old school" Kagome stares at Inuyasha. "I don't think he did. He seems to be nice."  
  
"That's what you think." "Is wittle Inuyasha jealous?" "Jealous of him.. Please." Inuyasha turns back to his work muttering about wenches and overconfident bitches.  
  
By the end of the day Kagome was a little tired. "Sango... please tell me why they give you homework on the first day of school." "Easy.. to get ready for the next day." Kagome stares at her for a long time before walking away.  
  
Sango follows Kagome at a safe distance, in case she might blow, but stops when she sees Naraku walk up to Kagome and ask her something. 'Ooh is Kagome blushing. I wonder what he is saying to her.'  
  
As Naraku walks away, Sango comes running up. "So what did he say Kagome?" "He... he asked me on a date." "And you said...?" "YES!" "What are you going to wear?"  
  
Kagome looks at Sango with wide eyes. "I don't know!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow: Well that's it! Chapter 2!  
  
Death: So review! And wait for the next chapter!  
  
Shadow: See ya next time!!!! 


	3. Shopping and a Bad Date

Shadow: I would like to thank my first reviewer for reviewing ^^  
  
Death: I would like to thank the 2nd reviewer too  
  
Shadow: Ok this is how it works, when I put up a chapter I start writing the next chapter to put up ^^  
  
Death: So it takes her a few hours to write the chapters.... Ok that's it  
  
Shadow: Well anyway here is Chapter 3.... And if you read my other stories, I have no motivation for them... so it takes me a while to update.  
  
Death: Now on to chapter 3!!!  
  
=============Retake Of Last Chapter===========  
  
As Naraku walks away, Sango comes running up. "So what did he say Kagome?" "He... he asked me on a date." "And you said...?" "YES!" "What are you going to wear?"  
  
Kagome looks at Sango with wide eyes. "I don't know!"  
  
==============Shopping And A Bad Date===================  
  
Sango looks at Kagome with a smirk on her face. "SHOPPING SPREE!!!" They grab their stuff from out of their locker and run to Sango's Mercedes. They arrive at the mall in record time and hop out of the car.  
  
"When is your date anyway?" "Oh it's Friday, but I want to get everything today." "No problem."  
  
"I seriously think we should have invited Miroku." "What for? So you and Miroku can flirt and draw attention to yourselves." "No of course not... So he can carry our bags."  
  
"Good plan!" Kagome looks into her purse and grabs her cell phone and dials Miroku's number. "Miroku and meet me and Sango at the mall."  
  
They sit at the food court eating some fries talking about the latest fashions when Kikyo comes running up. "Kagome! So what is this I hear about Naraku." Kagome looks at her smirking. "Wouldn't you like to know." "It's alright Sango already told me you were feeling him ."  
  
"SANGO!!" "I couldn't help it...." After a few more minutes talking about Naraku and where he was taking Kagome on a date at. Miroku come running up. "Sorry I'm late. I was help up by Inuyasha, he should be here in a few minutes. 'Oh no he's coming.'  
  
Kagome sighs and looks at Miroku. "We have to get started now, so I won't be late." Kagome gets up and heads to rave. 'Another way for ditching....' "HEY WENCH WAIT UP!"  
  
'Damn doesn't even give me a chance to ditch him.' "Inuyasha mine name ISN'T wench, it's KA-GO-ME, or are you to stupid to understand that." "Feh, someone is PMSing."  
  
Kikyo stares at Inuyasha for a moment before turning away blushing. But Kagome caught her and started smirking. "You know before we go shopping how about me and the girls go fresh up a bit."  
  
Kagome doesn't wait for a reply and drags Kikyo and Sango into the bathroom. "Ok Kikyo spill! Do you like Inuyasha." Kikyo, stares at Kagome and whispers out, "Is it that obvious?" "No I just caught on just not."  
  
"Kikyo you like Inuyasha! You should tell him," Sango says loudly causing the boys standing outside to hear.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snap open when he hears those words. "Kikyo.. likes.. me?!" "Inuyasha, boy, this is your chance!"  
  
The girls come walking up giggling and stare at a blushing Inuyasha. 'Oh no, you don't think he heard,' Kikyo thinks praying that he didn't. "Inuyasha and Miroku, how long have you been standing right there."  
  
"Just got here," says an unfazed Miroku. Miroku casually leans back and pats Sango's butt grinning. "HENTAI!!!" –Smack- "But Sango.... It's so round and beautiful!"  
  
"Ok lets get back to shopping already!" They hurried from store to store until they found the perfect outfit.  
  
They whole week passed by with out any special incidents, if you count the regular fights of Inuyasha and Kagome, and Miroku and Sango. But by the end of the week everyone heard about her date and Hojo came up to her sometimes. By the time Kagome got back home from a long tiring day at school, she was tired but she hurried upstairs to take a long hot bath.  
  
When she finally got out of her bath it was 6:30, so she had 30mins to get ready. She put on black eye shadow, and light pink lipgloss. She pulled on what she had bought earlier, which was a blue jean skirt, and a black shirt that said Baby Girl in pink letters. (A/N: I have that shirt ^^.) And some black boots  
  
She ran down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring, after finishing her hair. "I'm coming. MY I'M LEAVING NOW!!!!" "Ok honey, make sure your home by 11." "Ok.... Hi Naraku."  
  
"Hullo Kagome, you look nice this evening." Naraku looked her up and down, and decided he liked what he saw. "Thankyou," Kagome mutters out blushing. "Shall we go?"  
  
Naraku leads Kagome back to his car and they ride off to the movies. "Two please for Johnson's Family Vacation." (A/N: I saw that movie. It was hilarious.) "That will be.... Umm... hold on computer malfunction... oh it will be $10.00" After they pay for their tickets and snacks, they sit down in the Movie Theater.  
  
At the end of the movie they head back to Naraku's car, and he takes them to an expensive French Restaurant, called 'Tu Sont Le Fille Chien' (A/N: I know what this mean, but I bet you don't... And I will know if you used an translator ^^)  
  
They ordered some expensive French food, and made conversation while they waited. By the time they left the restaurant Kagome was extremely happy, because she though she found the perfect guy. That is until he drove them to an secluded area and forced himself on her.  
  
"N.. Naraku.. STOP!" 'Why is he doing this to me. Inuyasha was right.' Kagome fights back with all of her strength, but it doesn't help. "Please stop! What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"Dear Kagome, it's not what you've done, it's simply because I want you." Kagome starts crying and screaming louder until she feels nothing on top of her. She looks up and finds someone beating up Naraku. After that sight she faints.  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes she found herself in someone's room. "Where am I?" "Kagome... are you alright?" "You saved me... thank you...."  
  
==================To Be Continued====================  
  
Shadow: O.O'  
  
Brittany: I command Naraku to rape me!  
  
Shadow: Naraku... rape her...  
  
Naraku: -Rapes Brittany-  
  
Shadow: Maybe now she will stop bothering me....  
  
Death: I hope so too...  
  
Shadow: Ok that was chapter 3.... And due to homework and stuff like that I can probabl only update weekends... sorry ^^  
  
Death: And due to laziness  
  
Shadow: SHADDUP! Anyway review! And maybe I'll update during the week! 


	4. Meeting New People

Shadow: Sorry for not updating in a while.  
  
Death: Yes, school and life has its ups and downs.  
  
Shadow: Well anyway, I have been doing tons of projects that have been due every week this month and last month...  
  
Death: Takes a lot out of ya.  
  
Shadow: Well anyway here is chapter 4!  
  
=Retake of Last Chapter=  
  
"Dear Kagome, it's not what you've done, it's simply because I want you." Kagome starts crying and screaming louder until she feels nothing on top of her. She looks up and finds someone beating up Naraku. After that sight she faints.  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes she found herself in someone's room. "Where am I?" "Kagome... are you alright?" "You saved me... thank you...."  
  
============Meeting new friends=================  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright?" Kagome was rough fully awakened by Sango whispering to her. "Yeah, I am alright! Where am I?"  
  
"You're at Miroku's house. Don't you remember?" Kagome stares around wearily and starts shuddering. "Sango I should have never went out with Naraku. Inuyasha warned me and I should've listened."  
  
"Kagome, it's okay. You didn't know. We can press charges against him." "No, Sango I don't want no one to know about this." "Ok... well at least tell your mom."  
  
"I don't think I can." Kagome gets up and stares at her feet. "Sango can you take me home now. My mom will start to worry." "Kagome! Doesn't worry already took care of that."  
  
"Really... How?" "I called your mom and told her you were spending the night." "Ok good." Kagome stands up and stretches. "So what time is it?" "A little after 12 am."  
  
Kagome walks out of the door but bumps into someone standing in her way. "Sorry," she mumbles out and continues walking around them when they gruffly grab her wrist.  
  
"Oi, wench told you not to go out with that fag. You should know by now to listen to the great Inuyasha!" "Yeah yeah whatever. Where is Miroku, I would like to thank him for saving me."  
  
"Downstairs playing some video games with Sango's brother Kohaku." "Ok..." Kagome bounds down the stairs and tackles Miroku with a hug. "Thank you! Thank you, for saving me!"  
  
"No problem Lady Kagome." Kagome gets up then feels something brushes against her backside. (A/N: Stop being perverted!) Kagome raises her hand about to smack Miroku when she sees his cat rubbing against her.  
  
"AWWW! How kawaiii!" Kagome picks of the cat and starts rubbing her ears. "Feh! Wench stop playing with silly cats."  
  
"Shut up dog boy." "Feh! Don't call me that!" "Dog boy, Dog boy, Dog boy Dog..." Inuyasha stomps out of the room muttering about psycho bitches.  
  
"Wow, making him mad sure was easy." "Kagome, he is merely worried that something else is going to happen to you."  
  
Kagome stares at Miroku before briskly walking away. "What ever. I don't think he would care about me ever. Remember Miroku we hate each other."  
  
'That girl has to learn the difference between love and hate.'  
  
=======Monday at school======  
  
Kagome looked around saw just about the whole school population staring at her. 'Wow world has gotten around quick about what happened Friday night.'  
  
Suddenly a girl pops up out of no where and says excitedly, "Wow Kagome, everyone has heard about your wild date with Naraku. I mean he is like totally bragging about how you guys hit it off..." Kagome stares at the girl dumb folded.  
  
"I mean WOW! Who would've thought that you gave it up on the first date. He said you were so awesome. Can you give me a few pointers?"  
  
Kagome sweat drops and falls anime style. 'Were is that bastard at. I swear I will kill him for ruining me.' Kagome stomps off leaving a clueless girl. "WELL CALL ME IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND," she yelled after her.  
  
Kagome was steaming with anger that she bumped into a girl about her age. "Watch were your going why don't you," Kagome yelled at her.  
  
The girl she bumped into looked at her with he eyes a blazed. "Well excuse me for standing here, minding my own business when some girl bumps into me." Kagome stares at the girl who just stood up to her.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry just some crazy day so far. By the way I am Kagome." "Yeah, I've heard about you. Even though I don't believe what I heard. Oh and my name is Brittany."  
  
"Ok Brittany, well I got to go and take care of some issues. Talk to you later." "Yeah sure." Brittany watches Kagome walk away. 'She won't remember me.' She goes back to what she was doing and stares at Naraku.  
  
=========Lunch=========  
  
Kagome stared down at her food. Everyone at her table stares at her wondering why she isn't eating her oden. "Hey wench. Do you want me to finish that for you?" Kagome looks up and shoots Inuyasha a glare.  
  
"No thank you, I'm going to finish it on my own time." Kagome gets up and dumps her food in the trash and walks away. "Hey you just wasted some good food," Inuyasha yells after her, which received a bonk in the head from Miroku.  
  
"Feh. I don't have to sit here and be abused. I'll go hang out with people more worth my time." Inuyasha tries to pimp walk toward the cheerleaders table but falls flat on his face.  
  
Everything goes quiet before there was an outburst of laughter. Inuyasha casually gets up and says loudly, "Will you people shut up it wasn't THAT funny." Everything goes quiet after those words. "Though so!"  
  
Inuyasha walks out of the cafeteria, and heads toward the rooftop where he has been meeting Kikyo for a week.  
  
=========Back to Kagome==========  
  
Kagome sits under the tree, and cries softly. "Hey, Kagome are you alright?" "Brittany is that you?" "The one and only. Listen I know we just met and all but tell me what's bothering you. I want to help."  
  
After telling Brittany about what happened that night and what that girl in lunch told her, she collapsed again crying.  
  
"Wow... Naraku is a bastard. I can't believe I was staring at him. Anyway listen this will all blow over. And you should at least tell people what really happened. You wouldn't want to ruin your rep because of something like this." Kagome gives Brittany a watery smile.  
  
"Thanks. I really needed that." "No problem, let's get back to lunch. I can hear your stomach growling." Kagome giggles and gets up and heads back to lunch, not knowing she was being watched the entire time.  
  
'Kagome, I will make you mine......'  
  
===================To Be Continued==============  
  
Shadow: MUWAHAHAHA! I wonder who that is!  
  
Death: So do I, anyway review and get quicker updates. Because in reality, I've been done with this chapter for a while.  
  
Shadow: Yeah, anyway review!!!!  
  
Death: And put your question and comments into the reviews.  
  
Shadow: Poll: Who should be the next couple?  
  
Death: And if you haven't noticed. This is my twisted version of highs cool life.  
  
Shadow: So be prepared for the unthinkable. TA TA FOR NOW! 


	5. Naraku's Plot Part 1

Shadow: Hullo again loyal fans. Even if you DIDN'T review I am going to give you another great chapter.  
  
Death: Even though you don't deserve I am being nice today, because I am bored.  
  
Shadow: I should end this chapter with a major cliffy too...  
  
Death: Well anyway on with chapter 5  
  
=Retake of Last Chapter=  
  
"Wow... Naraku is a bastard. I can't believe I was staring at him. Anyway listen this will all blow over. And you should at least tell people what really happened. You wouldn't want to ruin your rep because of something like this." Kagome gives Brittany a watery smile.  
  
"Thanks. I really needed that." "No problem, let's get back to lunch. I can hear your stomach growling." Kagome giggles and gets up and heads back to lunch, not knowing she was being watched the entire time.  
  
'Kagome, I will make you mine......'  
  
======================Naraku's Plot Part 1===================================  
  
Kagome walks back to the table she just left, dragging Brittany behind her. "Hey everyone, I am back. Oh and meet my new friend, Brittany."  
  
Sango and Miroku get up and reaches over to shake their hands. "I'm Sango and this Lecher over there is Miroku. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you to Sango and Miroku."  
  
"I thought you guys would like her. Anyway what happened to Inuyasha?" Sango and Miroku glance at each other. "He... umm... went somewhere right after you left."  
  
"Oh ok, anyway I better go to my locker and get some stuff for my next class. C ya later." Kagome skips away happily.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think she would be so happy today. Brittany what exactly did you say to her?" Miroku asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Nothing really, except for this will all blow over and stuff like that, and that she doesn't need to worry so much, and that she doesn't want to ruin her rep over something like this."  
  
"Thoughtful words, for a pretty girl. Brittany may I ask you a question?" "Uh yeah sure..." "Will you bear my child?"  
  
Brittany stands there for a second. Trying to comprehend what he said. "Sure!" The answer leaves Mirok and Sango dumbstruck. "YAY! Can we start now?"  
  
Miroku pipes up. Sango stares at both of them and walks away muttering about perverts.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen Sango turn so red, Miroku. And you do know I was just kidding." Miroku has this puppy dog look on his face.  
  
"But can't we practice." Brittany's mouth drops open and she screams out, "HENTAI." And hits him with a lunch tray, before walking off to go and find Sango.  
  
To Kagome  
  
Kagome walks down the hall quietly feeling like she was being watched. "Kagomeeeee!" She turns around staring at who called her name. "Oh, hi Kouga."  
  
"Hello, my love. And why are you wandering the hallways all alone on a day like this?" "Oh I'm just going to my locker. No need to worry."  
  
"But Kagome, you are my woman and I need to worry about you, so other boys can't touch you."  
  
"Hey Kagome, whats up?" Hojo exclaims popping out of nowhere. "Um Hobo, what do you want?" "Kagome, my name is Hojo, your so funny! Anyway I bought some medicine for you since your grandfather said you were to sick to come to the movies with me and my friends."  
  
Kagome stares at Hojo thinking, 'Why would I want to go to the movies with you and your geeky friends?' "Shove off loser, don't talk to my woman again! You got that. She does not need to be associating herself with human skum like you!"  
  
Hojo backs up against the wall after being yelled at. "Then why does she associate herself with you?" Kouga turns around and glares at Hojo.  
  
"You are not worth my time. GEEK!" Hojo turns around and runs away crying. (A/N: I hate Hojo, he needs to burn in hell for being so annoying!)  
  
"What a loser. Isn't he Kagome? Kagome... KAGOME!" While Kouga and Hojo were fighting Kagome skillfully sneaked away and was currently hiding in a locker. After she was sure Kouga was gone she got out and bumped into Naraku.  
  
"AHH Kagome my love, how has your day been." "Get out of my fucking face Naraku." "I'm sorry but you are mine now."  
  
Naraku hits her over the head knocking her unconscious and dragged her into a nearby classroom and locks the door.  
  
=Outside The Classroom=  
  
"Where did that wench go? I just heard her voice." Inuyasha stops right outside the classroom Kagome is locked in and scratches his head. 'Oh well while I am here I might as well get my bookbag out of the classroom.  
  
He tries to open the door but find that its locked. 'Damn psycho teachers forever locking the door.' He walks away mutter about wenches and teachers.  
  
=Inside The classroom=  
  
"Kagome, My Kagome, you look so pretty sleeping." Naraku bends down to kiss Kagome right when she wakes up. Kagome looks up and starts screaming.  
  
=Outside The Classroom.. YET Again=  
  
Inuyasha comes running back around the corner. "OK now I KNOW I heard something. What the hell is that in the classroom." He stares at a dark shadow staring right back at him.  
  
'OK now this is scary.' "INUYASHA!! HELP ME!!!" Inuyasha steps back and runs toward the door knocking it down. "Wench, what are you doing in here with him?"  
  
"Inuyasha, he he...." Kagome falls to the floor unconscious. Inuyasha goes into battle stance ready to take down Naraku.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha I have no time for a petty fight with you. Ku ku ku ku kukukuku....." Inuyasha runs up and punches Naraku who falls unconscious.  
  
"Your right that was a petty fight." He takes a glance at Kagome who is crumpled on the floor. 'Oi, wnech.'  
  
"Inuyasha.... Thanks.." "Feh!" He picks her up and carries her top the nurse.  
  
=Later That Day=  
  
Brittany skips down the hallway humming to herself when she sees Naraku coming out of the classroom with a big bruise. 'Wonder what happened to him? Oh well' She keeps skipping down the hallway until she hears someone call her voice.  
  
She turns around and looks at the person who called her. "Yes?" "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
She looks around. "Uh sure.." "Kill Inuyasha and Kagome and you will be with me for ever." She stares at Naraku and suddenly goes into a trance. "Yes I will kill them."  
  
"Kukukuku, Inuyasha I will get you!"  
  
=Other people around the school=  
  
"Miroku, do you think Kagome is going to be alright?"  
  
"Sango my love. I'm sure she is going to be just fine."  
  
They both look towards Kagomes sleeping form. "Why did he have to do this to her."  
  
They glance at Inuyasha who is sitting there glaring at his watch. Suddenly he gets up and claps his hand together with a smile on his face. "Well, I gotta go.. My brother needs me to do something for him!"  
  
Miroku and Sango look at each other. "His brother? When does he ever do anything for his brother?" "I don't know my love."  
  
"Miroku..." Sango's eye starts twitching. "Yes my love?" "GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY ASS!" There was a big slap echoing the room.  
  
"Can you two be quiet I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"......"  
  
=========================To Be Continued=========================  
  
Shadow: I was done with this chapter well half, but my computer messed up and all that crappy stuff.  
  
Death: But here is chapter 5 so be happy!!  
  
Shadow: And review!!!! 


	6. Naraku's Plot Part 2

Shadow: I'm backkkk!!! Sorry it took soooo long to update!!!

Death: Maybe if you weren't so freakin lazy, it wouldn't have taken so long.

Shadow: I'm not that lazy, plus I had a ton of stuff to do….

Death: Sure you did, does the ton of stuff include skipping class?

Shadow: Of course it does….

Death: Rigghhhttt… Ok now here is Chapter 6…

Shadow: Waitttt…. I'm not supposed to be writing Chapter 6… GAWD DAMN YOU BRITTANY!

Brittany: You know I'm too lazy to write a chapter.

Death: Unfortunately…. You are…. Ok now here is Chapter 6….

Shadow: Finally….

--------Retake of Last Chapter--------

Miroku and Sango look at each other. "His brother? When does he ever do anything for his brother?" "I don't know my love."

"Miroku…" Sango's eye starts twitching. "Yes my love?" "GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY ASS!" There was a big slap echoing the room.

"Can you two be quiet I'm trying to sleep."

"KAGOME!"

"……"

-------Naraku's Plot Part 2-------

"Kagome your alright!!! We were so worried!" "Sango I'm sorry for worrying you, but what happened to Naraku." "Inuyasha came in and knocked him out….." "I see…"

"So Kagome what happened in the room? We would all like to know." "I remember him kissing me but that's it. Nothing else that I remember. Oh wait!!!! I remember that I was talking to Kouga and Hobo before all of this happened. But I ran and hid in a locker, after I got out they were gone and there was Naraku. He hit me over the head and I wake up to him kissing me." Kagome shudders while thinking about that. "I feel so violated… REALLY REALLY violated."

Miroku stares at Kagome with a thoughtful suppression. "Lady Sango…. What does Naraku want with Kagome?" "I don't know Miroku."

-----Other people-----

'Stupid wench always getting into trouble, and then I have to come bail her out.' "Inuyasha, your late…" "Kikyo, I'm here now. Kagome got in some trouble and I suppose I had to help her." "I see, now shall we continue where we left off?" (A/N: Lemon or not….. Hmmm…. What rating is this story again?)

"And where was that Kikyo." Kikyo jumps on him. "Right here!!" Inuyasha skillfully moves out of the way. "Haha to slow." (A/N: You damn perverts…. No lemon for you guys now!!!! )

"Come on Inuyasha, let me get you at least one time!" Kikyo starts whining. "Feh!" Inuyasha turns his back on her, and she jumps him from behind. "Haha I finally got you! I am the master champ!! Wh00t!" "Feh, I let you tackle me…." Inuyasha sniffs the air. "Who's there?"

Brittany steps out from the shadows. "Hey, I'm Brittany. And you must be Inuyasha and Kikyo?" "Yeah how did you know?" Inuyasha barks out with a suspicious glare. "Kagome told me all about you too." Brittany says cheerfully. She skips up and extends her hand. He stares at her hand blankly before shaking it.

'Hehe, my plan is working. Soon I will be able to spend for ever with the one I love. Naraku is the master of my heart and soul. He is the almighty king…. I will serve him forever.' Brittany gets a dazed looked on her face thinking such thoughts. Inuyasha stares at her blankly before sniffing the air. 'Is that arousal I smell? Of course it is… She must be thinking of how damn sexy I am. All the girls want me.' (A/N: He is one cocky son of a b…..)

Brittany blinks away her bliss from thinking of Naraku and stares at Inuyasha with wide eyes. 'Can he smell me…' "You're a dog demon right?" "Um… Yea…" "Ok! Well Inuyasha I guess I'll see you later?" "Yea… much." Inuyasha turns around and begins walking away. "Oh, and Inuyasha?" "Wha…" Brittany tackles him and knocks him unconscious. "Nothing just wanted to get your attention." Brittany skips happily away dragging Inuyasha with her.

-------Later that same day-----

"Oh, what happened. Why does my head hurts… Where the fuck am I??" "Why, Inuyasha glad to see that your awake. Nasty bump you got on your head. Wonder how you got it." "Naraku you bastard! Let me out of these chains." "Now Inuyasha why would I do that?"

"Hi Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turns and stares at the door. "Brittany? What the fuck?" "Inuyasha, you didn't think that I liked you did you? If you did your sadly mistaken. Naraku is my one true love." "You'll choose this bastard who rapes girls over me?" "Well how can I put it into simpler terms. He ignites the beast inside of me." "What you just said is the scariest thing I have ever heard."

"Brittany, come here." "Yes master?" "Go to your friends and you will remember nothing." "Yes master." "Naraku, that is some freaky shit your doing." "It's just another way of wooing a woman. Something you know nothing about." "Narakuuu" "Brittany I told you to leave!" "Listen bastard if you think I sold out my friend think again." Brittany tackles Naraku and beats him over the head. "Inuyasha, NOW!!"

Inuyasha breaks his chains and wraps the chains around Naraku tightening them so he can't escape. "Think again bastard. Looks like I'm not the one tied up. Come on Brittany." Brittany turns around and glances at Naraku.

------Much later that same day-----

"Inuyasha what happened to you?" "That bastard Naraku, kidnapped me." "And then what?" "I kicked his ass." Brittany pops out of nowhere. "Don't you mean I kicked his ass." "No, I mean I kicked his ass with a little bit of assistance from you." "Bastard…."

"Oh my god… Rin is that you?" "KAGOMEEE! How are you!!" "I'm doing good Rin. The question is, how are you?" "I'm really really good!" Rins says bouncing up and down. "I see your still very energetic." "Hehe yep!" "Where's my bastard of a brother at?" "Inuyasha, must you defile the people around you with your language?" "Shutup bastard."

"I don't have to take that from halfbreed scum." "Then do something about it fluffy!" "Don't call me that bastard." "SESSHOUMARU! What did I tell you about fighting with your brother. The next insult that is utter out of your mouth, I will withhold from that special something!" Sesshoumaru looks at Rin with a 'yeah right' expression on her face. "Bastard," Sesshoumaru mutters and walks away.

"Haha Rin has you whipped Seshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru turns around and charges at his brother. "SESSHOUMARU!" "Fine, I'm going. And I will be waiting for you Rin." 'Bastard this isn't over. Just wait until you get home.'

-Kagomes POV-

I stare at the fight wondering how the hell two brothers can fight like that. "Wow, Rin. You sure know how to handle Sesshy." "Yep! But if I know him, he's going to get Inuyasha when he gets home. With something deadlier then what he was going to just now."

"I hope I'm there to see it!" "Yeah."

I turn towards a sound I hear in the bushes. I walk towards the sound because it sounds like a small child crying. "Hello, is anyone there?" "Please help me. My parents are dead, and I can't find my brothers and sisters!!" "What is your name?"

--------To be Contiued------------

Shadow: So what do you think?

Death: I think your getting worse and worse.

Shadow: I wasn't asking you, now was I?

Death: I wouldn't know since you didn't say who you were talking to.

Shadow: Well loyal readers, I am tired of typing. So now it is your turn to type to me.

Death: Review Please!!! When we get, oh I don't know 5 reviews, we'll update?

Shadow: But that's only if I have no projects due. Because school is killing me!!!

Death: Well, adios! I have a test to study for!!!


End file.
